charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Wyatt
Leonardo 'Leo' Wyatt is the husband of Piper Halliwell, and the former Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. When Leo was a Whitelighter/Elder, he had the ability to orb to many places. He had a telepathic sense of location and of hearing his charges (those he guides) called sensing and could heal them. As a Whitelighter, Leo was virtually immortal, as only a Darklighter's poisoned arrows are fatal. First life Leo was born May 6, 1924 in San Francisco, California, the son of Christopher Wyatt, and grew up in Burlingame, California. Little is known about his childhood or life before becoming a Whitelighter, save the fact he was studying to be a doctor and married to a woman named Lillian. Leo served as a medic for the United States Army in World War II. Two friends of his, a pair of brothers named Nathan and Rick, died on November 14, 1942 in the Battle of Guadalcanal. Although Leo saved many men that day, he felt guilty about being unable to save his own friends. Leo died later that same day, while bandaging a soldier's head wound. Upon his death, became a Whitelighter. After his death, he went to Lillian and told her to move on with her life. Little is known about Leo's other charges or his life before becoming the Halliwell sisters' Whitelighter. He was close with another Whitelighter, Natalie, who was in Whitelighter training around the same time he was. In the late 60s, Leo befriended Penny and Allen Halliwell, the grandparents of the Charmed Ones. Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones Leo was sent by the Elders as the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Because he wasn't supposed to reveal himself as a Whitelighter to them yet, Leo got a job from the sisters as a handyman fixing up their old house. Phoebe and Piper immediately became attracted to him. As Leo worked on their house, Piper and Phoebe competed for his attention. Piper invited him for dinner at Quake to look over stain samples to refinish the wood in the house. Although Piper and Leo started dating and consummated their relationship, he had to leave her because relationships between witches and Whitelighters are forbidden (but he did not tell her that, because she was unaware of his status as a whitelighter). Leo was forced to take another charge, but he watched over and guided the Charmed Ones on many occasions. When Leo returned, Phoebe then discovered him using his levitation to change a light bulb and he confessed the truth to her. When he later got injured by a Darklighter's poison arrow, attempting to protect his charge Daisy, Piper learned he was a whitelighter, much to her initial irritation. Piper used a spell to switch powers with Leo, so she could heal him while Phoebe and Prue protected Daisy and vanquished the darklighter. Although Leo offered to give up being a whitelighter to be with Piper, she didn't want him to give up his calling. When Piper went to a possible future in 2009 with Phoebe and Prue, she learned that she and Leo were divorced, and they had a daughter named Melinda Halliwell. Piper tried to move on, and started a romance with her new neighbor Dan Gordon. The Elders have a rule of not healing when the injury/disease is not caused by a demon. Leo broke that rule when he saved Piper from a deadly disease. Because of that, Leo was suspended from being a whitelighter for at least three months. Marriage to Piper and their family Leo eventually earned his wings back as well as Piper's heart. He asked Piper to marry him when they got back from the Whitelighter Dimension. A warlock named Eames was killing many witches and other supernatural beings to reach his great goal. A whitelighter named Natalie went to Leo and the Charmed Ones for help. Phoebe had confided in Leo that she didn't really vanquish Cole. The Elders were so happy with the Charmed Ones performance against Eames that they lifted their probation on Leo and allowed him to be engaged to Piper. The ceremony was performed by Grams, and the Elders allowed Patricia Halliwell to return for one day to witness her daughter's wedding. The ceremony was also attended by Phoebe Halliwell, Prudence Halliwell, Victor Bennett, Cole Turner and Darryl Morris. Although the marriage was considered legal in the magical world, it was not in the mortal world, due to Leo and Grams' status as being legally dead. Soon after, Piper became pregnant. Leo and Piper had their powers swapped by their unborn baby for a short time, until they learned to appreciate how hard each other's lives are. Piper gave birth to their son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Piper named the baby Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, with Wyatt after Leo for being a very protective father, Matthew after her half sister Paige and Hallliwell after her family name. When Piper and Leo's arguing began affecting Piper's powers, Phoebe suggested that they visit a marriage counselor. Piper cast a spell that allowed them to relive the good and difficult times during their relationship, which reminded them of why they got married. But as well as reaffirming their relationship, the session allowed them to realize that they had issues to work out. Leo's marriage to Piper was turbulent, especially when he became promoted to an Elder after saving them in "Oh My Goddess". As an Elder, Leo was not allowed to live with his family, though he promised always to watch over them. However, Leo is highly mistrustful of the new whitelighter from the future, Chris Perry, and stays involved in the family's life as he tries to figure Chris out. Chris seems no more fond of Leo than Leo is of Chris, though later, when it is revealed that Chris is actually Leo and Piper's second son, Chris admits that Leo was always there for Wyatt, for the Charmed Ones, but never for him, as he was often eclipsed by Wyatt's "Chosen One" and ultimate power status. Chris's presence in the past, coupled with his unerring dedication to saving little Wyatt from the evil that corrupts him, helps them mend the relationship. Leo loses him, however, when Chris is stabbed by Gideon, a fellow Elder and the headmaster of Magic School. At that point he has realized that Gideon was the one trying to kill Wyatt. Leo also realizes that Barbas had cornered him and made him live his worst fear - killing an elder and the older (evil) Wyatt killing him. He realized that Barbas must have been working with Gideon. While he has lost Chris, he still has the opportunity to save Wyatt, and goes after Gideon, killing him and saving Wyatt from becoming evil. Baby Chris is born later the same day. While on the run and hiding the truth from the other Elders, Leo becomes reunited with his family, Leo eventually clips his wings and becomes the headmaster of Magic School, staying with his family. In Season Eight Leo is taken by the Angel of Destiny in exchange for his life, so that Piper will be motivated to fulfill her ultimate destiny. He is returned to her briefly when she and Billie alone survive the great battle, taking her away to Phoebe's condo and bringing her back to rationality. He is taken away again when Piper goes back in time, but is ultimately reunited with his family, living to see his grandchildren with Piper. Leo (parallel universe)]] Leo as an Elder Leo was later promoted to be an Elder and had to leave his family behind. However, he managed to watch over them, especially his son, as he was given rights to visit him. However his appointment cost him his marriage to Piper. Chris Perry, the Whitelighter from the future, had taken his place as the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter. Since Piper and Leo's parting, Piper had become increasingly happy. Alarmed by her change in attitude, Paige and Phoebe told Chris to ask Leo about Piper, but Chris admitted that Leo had been kidnapped. When Paige and Phoebe told Piper that Leo was missing, she was oddly unaffected by the news, not really remembering their parting. But when the sisters finally found Leo, Piper's memories came flooding back. She demanded to know why she did not remember Leo leaving her, and Leo told her that he used his powers to make her forget and not feel as much pain. Not wanting to face the pain and anger she felt toward Leo, Piper became a Valkyrie. Phoebe and Paige confronted Piper, using a spell to make Piper feel her suppressed emotions. Once confronted with her pain, Piper realized that she did not belong with the Valkyries and returned home. Leo apologized to Piper for taking away her feelings. Piper said that she understood that he was only trying to help, but she told him that since he was still an Elder she would appreciate his keeping his distance so that she might move on with her life. Even though Piper tried to distance herself from Leo, she realized how much Leo missed Wyatt and how much Wyatt missed his daddy, so she told him that he could visit as much as he wanted when she was not around. But much to Leo's disappointment, Piper asked him for a divorce when she started to date again. When a demon used the power of a genie to wish the Charmed Ones dead, Leo's connection to Piper saved the sisters. Even though he and Piper were in a magically-induced sleep, Leo heard Piper's cries for help when her spirit began to move to the afterlife and he healed her. This incident drew Piper closer to Leo, as she was reminded of her connection to him. After Leo and Piper were trapped in the Ghostly Plane, the two had a moment and Piper got pregnant with their second child, who happened to be Chris. When Leo finally found out that Piper was pregnant again and Chris was their son, he decided that his place was to stay with his family. Trying to absorb the situation, Leo took his time in approaching Piper about the impending birth of their son and the future of their relationship. While Piper admitted that she thought about them becoming a family again, she tried not to because things had not changed — Leo was still an Elder. When Leo learned that his mentor Gideon was after Wyatt and that Gideon had killed Chris, Leo avenged his son by killing Gideon, using his powers as an Elder. He returned to be at the side of his family, possibly for good. Unfortunately he was also haunted at the time by his loss of Chris and because of that, he'd been hunting for Barbas since he teamed up with Gideon to kill Wyatt in the Underworld, plus he and the Charmed Ones also found that Gideon was not the only Elder who felt that Wyatt may turn evil. Leo had accidentally killed the Elder, Zola, who once tried to reach out to Leo to help him. Leo was not trusted by the Elders, however, he had to return to his status, to prepare for the "gathering storm" of a "new power". Unfortunately, he and Piper had planned for him to move back in with them, but he felt that he was too dangerous. Leo as an Avatar Later Leo was convinced to join this new power, the Avatars, in the hopes of being able to give himself, Piper, and the sisters the demon-free normal life that they were now craving. He later informed the Halliwell sisters of his new status, following which he became a target for Agent Kyle Brody, who wanted revenge on the Avatars for allegedly killing his parents. However, after he and the Charmed Ones, in spite of Brody's best efforts, helped the Avatars create their Utopia, Leo was soon made aware that the world the Avatars had created was not as nice as he'd envisioned due to loss of free will. To convince the sisters, Leo sacrificed himself by getting angry and vanquishing a demon, thus forcing the Avatars to erase him (as they did to all who still caused any conflict). As he was dying, he relayed a message to Phoebe, who remembered, and then took it upon herself to make sure her sisters felt pain in order to see that what the Avatars were doing was wrong. The sisters, realizing Leo was right, confronted the Avatars. Time was then turned back to the point before the Avatars changed the world, and Leo was restored, although his Avatar powers were stripped away and he became an Elder again. Now the Elders were left with the question of how to punish Leo for becoming an Avatar. They finally decided to relocate him on Earth and take away his memory. They said Leo would somehow find his way back and choose between rejoining his family and becoming an Elder full time. However, the Elders cheated on this test and tricked Leo into rejoining them. But when Phoebe and Paige confronted the Elders on this, Leo came with them. At that time, a dying Piper (she had been poisoned by a Thorn Demon) called out to Leo, urged on by Cole Turner. Leo heard her and chose to "fall from grace". Leo thus gave up his powers and his Elder status and became a mortal human, but he got his memory back. Leo then returned home to Piper and their two sons. Headmaster of Magic School Piper and Phoebe decided to have Leo become the new headmaster of Magic School, letting Paige go out into the world and try something new. Leo "died" with the Halliwell sisters, adopting the name of Louis Bennett, but soon got back to his old life and name. Leo and Piper went to a magical marriage counselor, but things did not turn out as well as they had hoped. Their counselor needed them to see how each of their lives was in order to get them closer to each other. In order to do this, the marriage counselor had them switch bodies in order to walk a mile in each others shoes.This made them work out the problems,although Piper disagreed on seeing the magical counselor which Piper called a yahoo. The series finale and the future In the last season of the series, Leo was the target of the Angel of Death. The sisters searched for a key to undo his death sentence. Piper summoned both an Elder and an Avatar to give Leo a new lease on life, but both were forbidden to do so. In turn the sisters summoned the Angel of Destiny, who warned them of an impending great evil force, that Leo's death would be the only motivation to give the sisters the will to fight the great evil. So they decided to freeze Leo promising if they beat the great evil, he would be returned to them. After the destruction of the manor and the deaths of Phoebe, Paige, and Christy Jenkins, Leo was returned by the Angel of Destiny. Had he not intervened, Piper might have killed Billie Jenkins in an act of revenge. With the manor destroyed, Leo and Piper left the area. Piper and Leo went back to the past to fix the present, and saved the future so that Phoebe and Paige live. However, after they change the past in order to let Phoebe and Paige live, Leo is returned to the sisters, and Piper more importantly, and able to be with them again, and Coop and Phoebe get married, in the very final episode and have a perfect family. In the new future, Piper and Leo have a daughter, Melinda Halliwell, and Leo returns to teach in Magic School. In the end of this episode they finish the Book Of Shadows by writing about their lives so all the generations after them would be prepared to fight demons, warlocks, and other bad guys. They may not have been fighting demons forever, but they certainly were...Forever Charmed. Powers & Abilities Whitelighter Leo had the powers of a typical whitelighter, such as orbing, healing, and omnilingualism, etc... Elder As an Elder, Leo had advanced whitelighter powers, as well as Remote orbing and Lightning bolts, etc. As an Elder Leo didn't show any signs of Clairvoyance Avatar As an avatar Leo had almost unlimited powers, which were strengthened by the number of Avatars total in the collective. Combat skills After being sent to Valhalla by Chris, Leo gained formidable fighting abilities after having to fight for his life every day for a few months (Valhalley of the Dolls). Yet, he previously showed some sort of fighting skill when he rescued Piper and Phoebe from the Evil Enchantress' fortress (A Knight to Remember). Appearances Leo Wyatt appeared in a total of 145 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 - :Thank You For Not Morphing :The Fourth Sister :The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts :The Witch Is Back :Wicca Envy :Secrets and Guys :Love Hurts ;Season 2 - :Morality Bites :The Devil's Music :That Old Black Magic :P3 H2O :Awakened :Animal Pragmatism :Joined Main Cast ;Season 3-7 :Main Cast ;Season 8 - :Main Cast :Did Not Appear In: :*Mr. & Mrs. Witch :*Gone With The Witches Charges Throughout the course of the series, Leo has had charges who were either witches, or future whitelighters: *The Charmed Ones (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and later, Paige) - powerful witches *Daisy - future whitelighter *Maria - future whitelighter *Melissa - future whitelighter *French Witch See Also *Whitelighter *The Charmed Ones *Avatar Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Mortals Category:Elders Category:Main characters